hmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Relics RPG
The Relics RPG system was developed to create a new game for the FFR storyline to continue in. Using elements inspired by myriad different RP systems and games, Relics was designed to be both accessible to newcomers and offer challenging complexity for experiences players. ''What we Know'' *Your current class determines your armor and weapon usage. *There will be a set of universal skills you can choose from to initially customize aspects of your character within a TBD limit (See P’s & Q’s) **These include personality traits, personal alignment, and background training skills not found within the job classes’ bonuses. *Grinding for XP/Skill ups will be optional as game time allows *Defeating and enemy party will yield experience points (XP, used to level up), Tech Points (TP, Used to purchase new abilities), Gil (money), and some loot here and there. *Experience is expected to require 1000 points per to level up. Enemies of lower levels provide less XP while above and bosses provide more. Certain events may also provide XP. *Stats consist of: **Strength – Melee power and physical defense **Willpower – Magic Power and Resistance **Dexterity – Ranged Accuracy and Agility **Vitality – HP and Stamina **Intellect – MP and such **Spirit – Regeneration, Luck, and such **Speed – Turn order and movement range *Stats are currently being balanced for a level 1-99 range with a soft-cap of 20. HP works out to a cap of about 999 at level 99 for example (With buffs). You will be able to increase your stats using Job Bonuses and a bonus skill point earned every other level. *There is a Job system in place with 42 distinct classes. Each player has a primary job and can add a secondary job (with limited access to that jobs abilities you have learned). Changing Secondary jobs is simple enough, though we are still working on whether or not Primary jobs can be changed. **Classes include: Various Mages, combative and hybrid knights, as well as more esoteric classes like thieves, engineers, and guardians. *Everyone will initially be classified as a Freelancer, with all stats set to 5. Freelancers are the default “jobless” form, able to use any combination of abilities but lacking access to higher-level skills and bonuses. *Combat follows the Tactical RPG style of gameplay, but it is being streamlined to keep battles fun and dynamic, but also fast. (Think Wizards chess w/ Dice) **Your combat phase allows you to perform 2 of 3 actions: attack/Cast, use or switch items/equipment, and move around the board. *Job Skills consist of the Spells and abilities you learn using TP, as well as “reactions” to enemy attacks and Support skills used to improve your capabilities and allow you to use different equipment than a jobs default set allows for. *The concept of Desperation Attacks usable at critical HP levels and using a luck roll. (Still have a lot of work here) **Weapons Include: 1 and 2 handed variants of Axes, Swords, Spears, Maces, Claws, Whips, instruments, Staves, guns, rifles, daggers, scythes, bows and crossbows. *Armors range from cloth to leather to chain mail to full plate with pieces covering Head, chest, hands, legs and feet and in some cases, shields. *Buffs (enhancement spells) and debuffs (debilitating spells) will play an active roll in combat *Elements include: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Ice, Lightning (aka thunder), Light and Dark. *Summoning spells and pets are controlled by the caster as an independent mini-character that can be targeted and killed/healed/buffed/etc. They usually last a limited number of turns. *A new world map is nearly ready, and contributions to fill in the various regions and nations will be welcome. *There is a consideration to include multiple races on the table, which is up for comment and debate. *We have a system in place to help prevent permanent character death (Perma-death), as well as a method to “Write” characters in and out of the story. *Each player will need their own personal dice set (D4, D6, D8, D10, D12, D20, D100) to help speed things along. We can help you find some if you need help. Multiples of D6’s are recommended. *The story is meant to be fun and entertaining. If it’s not fun, it’s not working, so we will update and rework things as needed. For the start, each game will be a separate “episode” rather than a continuous epic story-line Notes *'Please note': This system is still in the early development stages and has not yet been fully disengaged from source inspirations. Please do not sue us until we are done ;)